Wild
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: He paused slightly, his nose taking a quick whiff. "You smell really good." Imogen's eyes widened at what the boy had just said and gave him a dirty look. "What the hell?" [Rhydian Morris/OC] Please review. [OC is not a Wolfblood nor a Human].
1. Baby Chicken

**So, hey. Hope you like it and there's a reason why it's rated M. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own CBBC's Wolfblood. **

* * *

Sapphire blue orbs searched the shelves for cakes. "Seriously Paige, where are the angel cake slices?"

Paige and Molly giggled lightly at the raven haired girl. Her silky black curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail, with the exception of a few strands framed around her heart shaped face.

"Paige..."

"Imogen..." Paige mocked good-naturedly.

"Molly. Tell her, please." Imogen's beautiful blue eyes widened, her full pale pink lips pouting slightly, using the I'm-innocent-please-help-me approach towards the blonde haired girl.

"C'mon Paige."

"Molly, she did the same thing to me last week and you didn't even say anything!"

Molly bit back a grin. "But look at her. She looks like a little angel."

"Ha! Angel, my ass!" The brunette scoffed, she handed the carrier bag with the cakes in it to Imogen.

"Thanks." Imogen made her way over to the school. She hated moving schools but at least here, she could always visit the Paige and Molly, the lovely ladies at the local paper shop. Well, Paige can be nice sometimes but Imogen really liked Molly. She didn't understand how someone could be so sweet. Maybe one day she'd ask her. Maybe.

She was coping pretty well on her own, it had only been a few months since she had found out about her so-called 'condition' from a friend of hers. Confused, she wondered why she had to move. I mean, she wasn't hurting anyone.

Physically, that is.

Imogen had no problem giving someone a piece of her mind if they said anything negative against her. She had a really short temper.

The school seemed fairly average, nothing too special. She wasn't too fond of the corridors, they were very small. How did people even get through them?

A head full of untamed flaming red curls stormed pass her, muttering the word, "Tingling." Over and over again.

This spiked her curiosity, following the girl, she ignored the fact that she had to go to see Mr. Jeffries.

Before the girl had gotten out of the building, Imogen tapped her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to growl at her.

Imogen replaced her shock with a lazy smirk. "Woah, babe. Don't growl at me. You're turning me on."

Jana cocked her head at the girl, in front of her. She was prettier than the K's, who were probably the better looking ones at the school. They wore a lot of chemicals on their faces though, this girl didn't. Her face was clear of the stuff the stuff that humans had labelled 'make-up'. Her skin was something akin to porcelain, making her seem like one of the fragile dolls in the tame Wolfblood's room.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Jana smiled at the girl, hoping the girl was somewhat friendly.

"It's alright, chick." The girl smiled back at Jana, two deep-set dimples appeared on the sides of her cheeks in contrast to Jana's single dimple.

"I'm not a chick." Jana stated, confused at why the girl had called her a baby chicken.

She giggled, Jana instantly smiled at her. "It's a term of endearment."

"Oh. I see."

"What's your name?" Imogen enquired.

"Jana. And yours?"

"Imogen. Hey. Why did you keep on saying-"

Imogen was cut off by a deep voice calling out for Jana. Her head whipped around to see a blonde haired boy, walking towards them alongside a short, fairly plain brunette girl.

He paused slightly, his nose taking a quick whiff. "You smell really good."

Imogen's eyes widened at what the boy had just said and gave him a dirty look. "What the hell?"

Even the brunette girl was staring at him weirdly, but at the same time she was trying to bite back laughter.

"What do you want Rhydian?" Jana asked, slightly irritated at him for interrupting hers and Imogen's conversation.

"You need to come with us."

"No, Maddy. I don't want to. I'm talking to Imogen."

Maddy began to pull her arm lightly, making Imogen narrow her eyes.

"Oi! She said she didn't want to go with you! So leave her."

Rhydian's expression mirrors Imogen's, both glaring at each other. He began to growl at Imogen, making Imogen smirk. "It seems like students at this school love to growl. Can't say I don't like it, I'll remember it when I'm all alone in my bed tonight." She purred, making Rhydian bite his lower lip to contain his groan.

Maddy couldn't help but let out a giggle this time even though she was kind of shocked at the forwardness of her. She would definitely have to find Imogen when they had finished talking to Jana.

Maddy turned to face Rhydian. "Rhydian. You coming?"

Rhydian snapped out of his trance. "Er- y-yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." He threw one last glare towards Imogen, making her smirk widen; Rhydian's thoughts once again strayed off, making him blush lightly. _Mind out of the gutter, Morris_. He mentally scolded himself.

He couldn't think that way about a Human. Even if that human had beautiful long hair that he wanted to run his fingers through.

"Goodbye, Princess Jana." She winked at the red head, who's cheeks had turned as red as her hair.

"I'm not a Princess." She mumbled.

"You are to me."

Jana's blush deepened if that was even possible and she waved a small goodbye to her newly found friend.

Imogen wandered down the corridors, trying to find Jeffries' office, leaving the trio to their thoughts.

"Oh man, she was awesome!" Maddy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I really liked her." Jana agreed, grinning from ear to ear. "What do you think Rhydian?"

"She was okay, I guess."

"Oh sure(!) So was the way you were looking at her." Maddy retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up, Maddy." Rhydian snapped at his friend.

Maddy and Jana only smiled knowingly at the blonde haired boy.

* * *

**_Did you like it? I really need some ideas to update, so please leave some. Thanks._**

**_Elektra :)_**


	2. Diego

_**Hey. I have a huge crush on Jana. I still don't want to see the episode where she might leave. Does she leave? :P**_

_**Anny: Sup, whore! You finally review! I've been waiting nearly two years for this shit to happen. And I'll just tell my sister on ya :P **_

_**Nightfury991: Thanks again :)**_

_**Guest: Here, let me put my life on fucking hold so I can update for you. Jesus Christ...**_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own CBBC's Wolfblood._ _I also don't own Diego Jones, thanks Nightfury991 for letting me use his character in my fic._**

* * *

"Who is that?" Imogen enquired as she saw a cute spiky brown haired boy near one of the lockers. I mean sure, he was no Rhydian Morris but he was too fucking cute to pass.

"Diego Jones. He's my cousin." Maddy replied.

Imogen smirked. "Well, I never thought I'd meet Dora the Explorer's cousin in live action. And he can explore me anytime." Her sapphire blue orbs drifted down to Diego's ass, lingering there until Maddy cleared her throat. "That's minging! He's my cousin!"

"Yeah, I know that Mads. But he's not my cousin."

"What about Rhydian?"

Imogen froze for a second before shrugging. "What about him?"

"He likes you."

Imogen scoffed at her friend. "Yeah, not really. If that was liking me then you and Jana must be my fucking soul mates. Not that I'd have a problem with that, cause you babes are damn gorgeous." With the last sentence, Imogen pressed a light kiss to the side of Maddy's neck, making Maddy's eyes flutter shut.

Maddy let out a small giggle. "C'mon, let's show you the school. And by school, I totally mean who you should stay away from. If you want to though."

Imogen nodded. "Sure thing, Maddy-san."

Maddy rolled her eyes, then wrapped her hands around Imogen's dainty wrist. "Come on."

"But Dora's cousin!" Imogen whined playfully.

"You can talk to him later."

Imogen gasped. "Hey. Does that make you Dora? Is Rhydian your monkey? I think I'm gonna call him Boots from now on."

Maddy said nothing but took her outside to the benches.

An Asian boy was stood there with two other guys. "Man, he's real cute. Who is he?"

"Jimi. And those are his friends, Liam and Sam. He's really sneaky."

Imogen let out a small laugh and mimicked Maddy. "He's really sneaky. Jesus Christ, Mads. You sound like one of them children's TV show presenters."

Maddy grinned.

"But he is cute, you gotta admit that."

"Alright, maybe a little. Are you just going to say that all the way through this tour thingy?"

"Uh-huh." Imogen grinned cheekily. "Maddy, can we go talk to him?"

"Jimi?" Maddy enquired incredulously.

"Yeah. No wait, not Jimi. You're hottie cousin."

Maddy fake gagged. "Ew." But she took Imogen to introduce her to Diego anyways.

Imogen took note of the guys clothes, he was wearing a US army camo jacket over the top of his school uniform. His black and grey backpack was slung over his shoulder in a careless manner making him seem sexier and somehow dangerous than the other boys at the school. Not that she minded. She lived for danger. Danger was fricking awesome.

Diego spotted his cousin walking with a girl- and a rather beautiful one at that. Her smile was breath-taking, with the extra addition of two cute dimples on both sides of her face. Her hair was long and dark, the curls were seemingly soft, not as wild as Jana's, he wondered how she'd look in the morning; would the curls remain soft or would they be a sexy mess.

"Hiya Diego." Maddy grinned at him. That girl was definitely up to something.

"Hi, Mads. Who is this pretty lady?"

"Diego, this is Imogen. Imogen, Diego." Imogen smirked at him lightly. "Hey."

Diego's mouth dried up, unable to form words. Fuck. Even her voice was sexy, it was a low raspy tone; Diego knew that if that voice ever whispered something in his ear, he'd be fucking wrecked.

"H-hi." He choked out, and then cursed himself for sounding so weak.

Maddy stared at him like he had grown another head. He didn't blame her. Whatever he was doing though, it was definitely worth it. Imogen's smirk had softened into a smile, revealing a set of straight, white teeth.

"So, what're you guys doing then?"

"We've got Maths. Great start huh, Gen?" Maddy replied.

"Yeah. Just great." Imogen retorted sarcastically.

They started to walk off to their Maths room. Maddy smiled at a dark skinned boy walking with a ginger haired girl. "That's Tom and Shannon. They're really cool."

Maddy groaned in frustration when she heard an annoying high pitched voice. "I don't see why you're hanging out with her. I mean you're way prettier than her, you should hang out with us."

"Should I be worried?" I asked them sarcastically.

The three girls looked confused. "Well, if you define yourselves as pretty then I really should be worried about my appearance."

I let out a fake shiver. "C'mon Maddy. Oh, by the way she's the gorgeous babe who clearly has better skin than all of you even without make-up caked all over your face."

Maddy smiled lightly at the three K's gobsmacked expressions.

"Ugh. Does every school have a bitch squad?"

Maddy laughed.

"That was hilarious." Tom put his arm around Imogen's shoulder as Shannon agreed with a grin on her face.

Imogen just shrugged.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Imogen."

"Tom."

"Shannon." They both said at the same time causing Imogen to smirk.

"You ready for Maths?" Shannon asked.

"Ugh."

"Everyone knows that Gen likes Maths." Maddy said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I have a true passion for numbers." Imogen replied sarcastically as they entered the room. The classroom wasn't anything special, a couple of desks were placed with chairs that looked like they had been there for over a billion years.

A short, grey-haired woman with glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, glared at the class. Imogen knew that she wasn't going to like her.

"You're late."

"We were showing Imogen around school, Mr. Jeffries asked us to." Maddy replied.

She nodded. "I'm Mrs. Retson. Now sit down."

Yup, don't like her, Imogen thought.

She spotted Jana sat at the back by herself and went to sit next to her, she ignored Rhydian who was sat two rows in front of Jana next to Jimi, the cute Asian boy. She slowly made her way over to Jana's table.

She heard a low growl from the dark blonde haired boy, sending a jolt straight to her groin.

He seriously had to stop that. She wasn't lying when she said it turned her on, even when Jana did it. Come to think of it, Jana was pretty hot- she was a hot mess. A grin formed on her face as she sat down next to the red haired girl.

"Hey, hot mess." She greeted Jana, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hello, Imogen." Jana grinned at her, using her hair to cover up her blush.

"What's up his arse?" She whispered to Jana, motioning over to Rhydian.

Jana looked confused. "Nothing, why?"

"No reason..." She glared at the back of Rhydian's head; she wished that Diego was in this class, he had Woodworks so she had to wait another period until she got to see him again.

Oh well, at least she's got Jana.

Rhydian's sensitive nose had picked up on the scent of arousal coming from the new girl when he had growled.

She didn't exactly smell human, but in a way she did. It was hard to explain.

"She's smoking hot." He heard Jimi say to him. Jimi didn't bother him that much anymore; they'd reached a mutual- friendship? Well, they didn't hate each other, he knew that for sure.

Rhydian clenched his fists, bringing them under his desk, so that Jimi couldn't see his veins blackening.

"She's nothing special." He muttered. He was lying, obviously. He could feel Jimi's sceptical gaze on him.

What the hell was he doing? This girl was making him feel like a cub that had seen the moon for the first time. Even her fucking voice was enticing.

He needed to stop before this obsession got out of hand...

He sneaked a look at her from over his shoulder; she was talking to Jana, grinning whilst she did so.

Yeah, he was going to stop…

Starting from tomorrow.

* * *

**_Like I said, I really need some ideas and motivation..._**

**_Elektra :)_**


	3. Inhuman Part I

**_How are all ya little bitches doin'? ;)_**

**_Anny: ILY2 bby. I had to put the Dora the Explorer reference in though. Diego. _**

**_Guest: Bitch squad is an accurate name, babe? And omfg 'bonera', it sounds Italian. Fuck._**

**_LUSM: Okay listen up. This made me smile like a lil bitch so kudos to you, you beautiful person._**

**_XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX: Gotta love Gen. :) btw love your Teen Wolf FanFictions :)_**

**_Maddian: Thanks man. :3_**

* * *

Rhydian was furious.

Well, he's always like that but even more than usual. Imogen could tell because he was pissed off at everyone. Jana had been trying to talk to him all day, she looked like she was trying to console him or persuade him into doing something.

Rhydian wasn't having any of it though. Imogen was also furious, she blamed it on Rhydian. If he wasn't so mean to Jana then she wouldn't feel like this. The poor girl looked stressed as hell, she even yelled at Shannon.

"Why?! You're not the leader of the pack!" Imogen had heard Jana yell at Rhydian. Leader? Pack? What was she talking about?

Rhydian's tone was much calmer. "You're not going and that's final."

"You don't own me Rhydian!" Jana had had enough of his attitude. If she wanted to go out of town with Imogen she would.

So she asked her if she wanted to go shopping.

"I'm not too fond of shopping, so how about that arcade out of town? Hmm?" Imogen suggested.

Jana's eyes lit up, momentarily forgetting that she had just gotten into a huge argument with Rhydian over said matter. "I've never been to an arcade before!"

"Really?" Imogen stared at her friend in disbelief, not believing that she had never been to an arcade, Jana had got to be pulling her leg.

Jana nodded eagerly. "Can we go to the cinemas too?"

Imogen chuckled. "Sure. Whatever you want, sugar."

Jana smiled at her brightly.

* * *

Both girls were giggling as they walked back to school. Imogen had talked Jana into skipping, seeing as it was her first day she had to spend a lot of time with her. They had gone shopping, which was out of town, even though Imogen was against it the whole time, she still went into every shop that Jana wished to go to. She would be lying if she said that she didn't have fun. To be honest it was the most fun both girls have had in a while. Imogen had gotten Jana a mini velvety green dress which complimented her eyes and hair perfectly. Imogen's choices were a lot simpler; they were a couple of different coloured short sleeved shirts with some skinny jeans.

"That film was amazing." Jana grinned toothily.

They had been to watch 'Insidious: Chapter 2' after Imogen had convinced Jana to watch a scary movie with her. They spent a lot of their time in the snacks section though. Imogen couldn't decide between getting Sourpatch Kids and Fruit Pastilles, so she got both at the end. Jana had gone with Malteasers, finding the human sweets tasteful. Not as much as raw meat but tasteful nonetheless.

"Yeah, it was." Imogen agreed.

Jana smiled at her. "We're going to Berny's later on today, do you want to go?"

"Will Rhydian be there?" Imogen questioned her with a slight frown on her face. The guy was gorgeous but he got under her skin.

Jana nodded. "Yes."

"Then no. Jana, I'm sorry but I can't stand that fucker." Imogen stated.

Jana nodded again, noticing Rhydian walking towards her out of the corner of her eye.

"Jana. I want to talk to you." Rhydian declared once he got there. So much for staying away from Imogen. Jana practically spent every single second with her and he had to talk to Jana a lot sometimes. Imogen was literally unavoidable.

Jana pressed her lips together tightly. "I don't."

Rhydian was about to retort when Imogen stood in front of Jana and growled at him. She growled at him. If he wasn't so angry he would have been turned on; but he was angry. How couldn't he be? She was making Jana break the rules that they had set for her. Okay, so he knew that Imogen had no idea about their kind but she could back down when somebody says no.

"She said she doesn't want to." She spoke so calmly that it sent shivers down Rhydian's spine.

Rhydian decided to humour her and imitated her tone of voice. "She has to."

"I sai- fuck!" Her calm demeanour was replaced with one of panic as she spotted someone by one of the trees in the woods. Someone she knew really well. She gave Rhydian a brief look before disappearing into the woods.

What the fuck?

"Jana, go find Maddy and stay with her." Rhydian told Jana.

"But I-" Jana was cut off by a harsh glare Rhydian threw her way. "Fine."

* * *

He wasn't supposed to be here. She had done nothing wrong! Her identity was kept a secret from everyone. Even her new found friends.

She shifted from one foot to another. "Yeah?"

A hooded figure of a man came out of hiding. "Is this how you should address your father?"

"Forgive me, father." She had restrain herself from rolling her eyes at her superior. It was quite a bad habit she had picked up.

"You left." He stated.

"I found out." Imogen retorted softly.

Her father froze. "From?"

"I- I can't tell you-" before she could respond fully, her father had gripped her by her slender throat, his eyes flashing red.

"I- I thought it was just you! Why didn't you tell me?!" Imogen spat out, struggling to get out of his vice grip, it was getting more and more difficult to breathe.

"You needn't know!" He hissed out, causing Imogen's pupils to glow with redness.

"Leave, Isaac." She said.

"How dare you? I am your father!" He threw her across the woods, her back hitting the bark of a tree, painfully.

Rhydian growled at the man who had thrown his mate. His _mate_? Where did that come from? "Then you shouldn't be hitting your kid!" Rhydian had noticed their eyes glowing red, but knowing that this was not an appropriate time to interrogate her. Also he couldn't talk, he wasn't exactly human.

"Beast!" Isaac hissed out, his stance going into a defensive position. He was afraid. He had seen the damage that these creatures could do without changing into their natural forms.

Imogen was staring intently at Rhydian whose eyes were now flashing amber and his veins were darkening into a shade of dark grey. His canines were sharper than usual, as were the rest of his teeth. His form was transforming into a wolf's and hair oozed out of the pores of his body.

"Shit..."

Rhydian's Wolfblood form gave her a glance with a slight grin before growling at Isaac.

Imogen didn't give two fucks about Isaac, she just wanted him gone. Her friend who had warned her about her nature, had also told her to stay away from other people. But people weren't the problem. It was her own father who wanted to hurt her.

Isaac cowered pathetically against a bush as Rhydian edged towards him. The Wolfblood howled at the moon before attacking the man who had harmed Imogen.

His teeth sank into his pale skin before ripping it. He let out a low growl before nudging his body into the river.

Rhydian moved towards Imogen his amber eyes watching every single move she made.

"R-Rhydian?" Imogen choked out. She wasn't scared. No way in hell was she scared...

Okay. She was a little scared.

"Definitely not a monkey..." She murmured anxiously.

* * *

**_Like I said, any ideas or something? So Isaac was a bitch, now he's a dead bitch. _**

**_Elektra. _**


End file.
